


Playing With Fire

by sarahxsmile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvin finds himself wanting Levi, finds himself a way to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

Levi would always win because Levi knew how to run.

He could outmaneuver anyone, and it kept him alive, so he kept doing it.

Irvin knew it, watched Levi from afar because it was easier. Watching didn't hurt (not like real hurt; sometimes it ached in the back of his throat, but that was nothing. It was nothing.)

Levi was a force, a reckoning, fire. To be close to Levi was to have what he needed, to survive. But Irvin knew that if he got too close, he would burn. Knew it like he knew the sky was blue, or that sugar was sweet, and he did his best to keep careful orbit around Levi. To not get too close.

So he watched, and he knew Levi. His interactions with the members of his squad (far kinder than would have been anticipated, in spite of his lack of social graces), his movements, the times he began to volunteer when he once would have remained silent. His loyalty.

When Irvin realized that Levi was as devoted to humanity as he was, that Levi would keep fighting, he realized that he didn't care if he got burned.

So Irvin waited, kept watching, because Levi was still fire and Irvin didn't underestimate that kind of volatile nature. It would have been too easy to slip up, so he timed himself carefully, let Levi get used to Irvin coming closer.

The first time Irvin stepped close is after dinner, once everyone else had split off down their own hallways. Once Irvin was sure they were alone, he pulls Levi to a stop.

"What?" Levi asked, looking very much like he didn't want to be stopped. Irvin didn't speak immediately, instead leaned down close. Close enough to feel the puff of breath that escaped Levi's parted lips, to watch the way Levi's eyes widened a fraction more than normal, to feel the uncertainty vibrating off of Levi's skin.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, voice lower than before, trying to be warning. Irvin could tell Levi's heart was pounding; could feel his own in his throat. Irvin knew that he had to gamble in that moment. To choose, to push forward or step back, and to choose the wrong one would end everything before it could begin.

He leaned closer, nearly pressing their cheeks together. He could feel the tension humming off of Levi's skin. It was the kind he wanted to savor, but he knew he couldn't wait too long.

"Good night," Irvin murmured into Levi's ear, nearly turned his head to press his lips there. He couldn't let himself, though, it was too soon. He drew back instead, gave Levi a smile, and walked down the corridor.

He could feel Levi watching him until he turned the corner.

Irvin found himself somewhat surprised when the only behavior that changed is that Levi watched him more closely. 

Irvin could feel the weight of it on his back, when he looked at his papers, any time they were in a room together. The way Levi would pay attention to his movements, how he spoke was heavy with something; curiosity, maybe, but he wasn't sure that was quite the word. It wasn't desire, either. . Irvin would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't like the attention.

The next time Irvin pulled Levi to the side, they were going to breakfast after a morning meeting. They happened to be the last ones to leave, and Irvin leaned close again; Levi's eyes were harder, like a challenge. It made Irvin's stomach swoop low.

"Yes?" Levi asked, and in spite of his stead gaze, Irvin could still see the tension lined in his neck and jaw.

Irvin didn't say anything at first, licked his lips as he held Levi's gaze.

"You should come by later to help me with paperwork," he said, thinking immediately afterward that maybe he should have said something more romantic. At the most it sounded like a bad innuendo, at the worst, like he didn't know whathe was saying. Still, he wasn't sure that it would have done much to change Levi's reaction.

Levi snorted and shoved Irvin back, though not with as much force as he could have.

"Try again," he advised dryly and turned to walk away. Irvin watched Levi go and felt a slow smile curing his lips.

It was pleasing to no end once Irvin noticed that Levi seemed to be looking for situations to get them alone together. He would stay late, or if Irvin had to leave a meeting early, he would invent an excuse to go as well. Irvin was certain that Levi would vehemently deny any questions brought up, or simply not acknowledge the conversation, but Irvin knew what was happening and it curled warm in his belly.

So long as it continued, Irvin didn't really care. And it did continue. Irvin waited until Levi had gotten comfortable enough, and he decided that he could push it a bit further.

So one night after dinner, similar to the first time Irvin stepped close when he thought about it, when Irvin leaned in close, he pressed his lips firmly to the corner of Levi's mouth.

The motion made Levi tense immediately. Irvin could feel it pulling at the corner of Levi's lips, and he pulled back enough to meet Levi's gaze. His eyes were wider again and Irvin could feel his own heart pounding, though he kept his face schooled into the small smile he usually gave Levi when they parted ways.

He murmured a good night, stepped back, and walked away again.

After that, Irvin expected things to change. He thought at least Levi would change his actions in some way; either talk to Irvin about it, or stay away from him in some way. When he didn't, Irvin found himself a little disappointed.

Levi still allowed himself to be pulled to the side and didn't turn his head away whenever Irvin would press singular, chaste kisses to his ear, his cheek. He didn't comment at all, just waited quietly for Irvin to say good night, or that Levi should come to a meeting, or whatever Irvin would come up with.

Irvin wasn't even sure if Levi cared what he said anymore. Though, he was never sure if Levi cared to begin with.

"You should visit me tonight," Irvin murmured into Levi's ear one morning as an experiment, pressed his hand firmly against Levi's hip. He felt Levi's breath whoosh out a bit faster from his nose than usual, and Irvin hoped that was a good sign. He pressed a kiss to Levi's earlobe before he stepped back and walked away.

He spent the rest of the day working as normal, though he was thinking about what he said. If Levi would listen. He told himself that it was unlikely that Levi would; Levi hadn't shown much interest in doing anything of the sort before, so there was no reason to expect him to now. Not that Irvin had said much about anything of that nature before. Not that Levi would expect to do anything other than what they'd already done. Light kisses were all that Irvin had given, and Levi had never really reciprocated in action, or even by word, so Irvin told himself not to expect anything.

He was doing paperwork when there was a knock on his door, and he paused with his pen hovering above the page. He hadn't really expected Levi to come by. Though, he reasoned, there was a decent possibility that it wasn't Levi.

"Come in?" he said, setting his pen down. The door opened, and in the light cast by his lamp, he saw Levi step in. It made his stomach tighten, the fact that Levi came by, in spite of the fact that it didn't necessarily mean anything at all.

The door closed with a quiet click, and they stared at each other in silence. Irvin didn't really expect Levi to speak first.

"Can I help you?" Irvin asked finally, lacing his fingers together. Levi's shoulders slouched forward as he stepped closer, his gaze shadowed and looking over in a way that made Irvin want to clench his fingers. He was careful not to, though. Careful not to indicate any kind of affect that Levi might be having on him.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, stopping in front of Irvin's desk, leaning forward with his palms pressed flat.

"Paperwork," Irvin said, though he knew that wasn't the question Levi was asking and he watched the way Levi's lips curled into a sneer.

"Try again," he said sharply. Irvin let out a soft bark of a laugh, though all it accomplished was to make Levi's hands curl at his sides. 

Irvin watched Levi closely, considering what he could say here. Levi was pretty good at telling if someone was lying, and Irvin didn't think he wanted to lie anyway. He let out a slow breath.

"I want you," he finally said, pitching his tone low. Levi didn't move for a long moment, keeping his gaze on Irvin's. Irvin hoped that he didn't get it wrong.

Levi let out a breath, though there was a tension in his stance that Irvin could still see. Levi stepped closer, around Irvin's desk. Irvin watched him, feeling his heart beginning to pound.

"All right," Levi said, placing a hand on the arm of Irvin's chair and leaning over, close enough that Irvin could feel Levi's breath on his lips. They didn't move, and then Irvin tipped his head and pressed their lips together.

Irvin slid a hand up, into Levi's hair, keeping him close. Levi smelled clean, like soap, and Irvin wondered briefly if he just bathed, but then Levi bit down on Irvin's lower lip, and the pain distracted him. He opened his mouth and bit back at Levi's upper lip. The low noise that Levi made shivered up his spine.

He paused before he carefully pushed himself back up from the desk, pulling Levi along to hold the kiss. Levi shifted with him, though he broke the kiss with a rough exhale. Irvin met Levi's gaze, finding it dark and wanting, and he was fairly certain his own was much the same.

They stared for a moment before Le's hand slid up the inseam of Irvin's pants. Irvin spread his legs with a low sound.

"I want you too," Levi said, and Irvin didn't expect the words to make his fingers curl. He pulled Levi in for another kiss, more bruising than before, and he exhaled sharply as Levi leaned forward. His hand slid forward to rub his palm against Irvin's crotch. 

"I'm gonna suck you," Levi mumbled against Irvin's mouth and Irvin shuddered. He wondered, vaguely, when Levi became so pushy. Then again, it wasn't as though he'd met Levi in this kind of situation. 

Irvin tipped his head back to look at Levi, a bit more critical. Levi met his gaze, his head tipping to the side.

"Sure you don't want me to fuck you?" Irvin suggested, watching the way Levi's eyebrows shifted upwards almost imperceptibly. Levi moved his free hand up to press a thumb against Irvin's lower lip.

"I'm sure," Levi said, quiet but firm, before he slid to his knees. He settled between Irvin's legs and slid his hands up the inside of Irvin's thighs. Irvin let out a breath, reached forward to touch Levi's jaw. Levi blinked up at him for a moment, ducking under Irvin's hand so he could undo Irvin's pants.

Levi's eyes were dark and he moved quickly, quick enough that Irvin wondered, briefly, how much Levi has done this.

But then Levi was pulling Irvin out of his underwear and licking and it wasn't like it mattered anyway. Levi's mouth pulled all of the thoughts in Irvin's head out and threw them away, so that Irvin is only focused on the heat and the way Levi's fingers pressed hard into his hip to hold him still.

Irvin's hands found their way into Levi's hair, though he didn't pull (and the warning glance from Levi told him to be sure not to). Levi's mouth had Irvin's hips pressing up, his skin getting too hot in his clothes. 

He came sooner than he'd like. He could feel the flush high o his cheeks and his fingers tightened in Levi's hair in spite of himself. He was still catching his breath as Levi pushed himself back to his feet.

"Get what you wanted?" Levi asked, tone dry. Irvin blinked once, then again, and then he tipped his head to the side.

"No," he said, moving to redo his pants. There wasn't much space between them and the desk, and Irvin reached forward to pin Levi against it as he moved, pushing the chair back so he could get down onto his knees. Levi looked surprised, his fingers curling around the edges of the desk to keep himself steady.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, breathless, but Irvin was already sliding his hands up to Levi's pans to undo them, wanting to return the favor.

"You didn't expect this?" he asked, his tone low as he pushed Levi's pants down enough so he can get to his cock. Levi only shook his head and Irvin hummed quietly, leaning in to take Levi into his mouth. The taste was heady, and Irvin immediately began to bob his head, liking the quiet sounds he was drawing from Levi's mouth. He glanced up, meeting Levi's gaze again. He delighted in the way Levi's cheeks were flushed, lips parted and still red. Found himself disappointed as Levi covered his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Irvin closed his eyes, wanting to get Levi off fast just to show he could. He felt Levi's hand in his hair and he purred in his throat as he continued to bob his head. Levi's nails dug in.

"C-coming," Levi warned roughly. Irvin didn't stop moving, swallowed when he had to. He pulled back when he could and grinned upwards. Levi met his gaze, flushed and panting and Irvin pushes himself to his feet.

Levi didn't move, watching as Irvin leaned close. Irvin kissed him, liked the way Levi's lips are bitten warm and damp.

"Thank you for coming by," Irvin murmured after he pulled back again. He saw the flush return a bit more to Levi's cheeks before Levi pushed him back to redo his pants.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Commander," Levi muttered, slipping out from between Irvin and the desk. Irvin watched the way Levi walked.

"Until then," Irvin murmured. Levi glanced back as he opened the door, closed it firmly behind him when he left. Irvin let himself sit back in his chair, running a hand over his face. Levi's words could have meant that he wouldn't run. He doesn't want to search for Levi again, but he would if necessary.

It wasn't. Levi didn't run. Irvin felt the relief when he saw Levi slip into the room for the morning meeting. He watched Levi more closely than usual, unable to help himself. Levi met his gaze several times and Irvin could feel the weight again. It was a different kind of heavy, though, like another challenge, something with more heat.

Irvin followed Levi out as everyone left. He pulled him to the side, stepped in close. Levi blinked up at him.

"Thank you for staying," Irvin murmured finally, letting his gaze flick over Levi's face. He licked his lips, remembering the warmth of Levi's lips and soft, panted breath against his mouth.

"Nothing to run from," Levi said, keeping his gaze on Irvin's eyes. Irvin grinned, feeling it spill slow over his lips. Levi didn’t look all that impressed. Irvin glanced around, leaning in to press his lips against Levi's. 

Levi ducked away at the last second and Irvin grunted in his disappointment. He met Levi's gaze as Levi stepped back.

"Try again," Levi murmured, though there was humor in it. He turned and walked down the hall. Irvin watched for a moment before he smiled again, long and slow, before following Levi easily.

**Author's Note:**

> My keyboard has been acting up lately so if any words are missing letters, I sincerely apologize- I'm pretty sure I found most of them but just in case. This started out by wanting to write porn and then realizing I'm not all that good at it ahah ahah. Mostly self-beta'd, and I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
